Slipping Up
by AllthePheelsLove
Summary: The beginning of a new school year brings about a chance for new friendships for Dan. However, he's hesitant to begin to try and make them. Will his roommate ever actually get him to open up? Rated due to the fact that Dan does curse sometimes and I'd rather be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, first real new story on this account. I spent way too much time overthinking about this story. I didn't mind. I just didn't know how to start it.**

 **And so...since this is being written, I feel like I should tell you guys this: I wrote this pretty early for me.**

 **I'm also listening to "I Never Thought" by SayWeCanFly, so that may or may not influence my writing a little bit.**

 **Anyway..yeah.**

 **Enjoy.**

Dan hadn't exactly factored in that he'd have a roommate. He didn't mind, he supposed. It could always be worse. But...considering that he had a hard enough time being civil towards strangers outside of his classes and room, he was highly unamused that he was going to be expected to be all buddy-buddy with a stranger for the year.

He was in the middle of unpacking his things on his side of the room when his roommate came in.

"Hello. You must be Dan, right? I'm Phil, I guess I'm your new roommate."

Dan glanced at him, taking in his appearance - pale skin, raven hair and piercingly bright blue-green eyes. He gave a nod of acknowledgement before he turned his back on Phil again, continuing to unpack in silence.

Dinner came faster than Dan had expected. He headed out a bit late and sat off to himself, enjoying the silence.

Phil, however, sat with two of his old friends - PJ and Chris.

"So, how's life in your new dorm room?" PJ asked him curiously as they started eating.

Phil gave him a kind smile. "Seems my roommate is a bit tidier than the last one I had," he remarked. "He's rather silent, though...I don't think he's doing it to be rude, but...he hasn't said a word, not even a hello."

PJ frowned. "Who is it?"  
Phil nodded towards Dan.  
Both of the other boys glanced over.

Chris sighed. "He's very...antisocial." he remarked. "He's never really spoken to anyone here unless he had to, so no one really _knows_ him."

"I've worked on a project with him once," PJ admitted. "He wasn't the nicest person. I don't think he meant half of what he said or did, though."

Phil sighed, but nodded. "Thanks for that,"

As night fell, Phil made a couple more attempts to communicate with his roommate. All of them were ignored.

After a while, he gave up for the evening. "Right, well...goodnight," he said as he finally settled for the night.

Dan was quiet in response, but as Phil placed his phone on charge and got comfortable, he heard him mumble "goodnight" across the room and smiled.

 _I'll get you to talk to me eventually, Dan,_ Phil thought before he let sleep overtake him.

 **I know this was short. And probably a little rushed, admittedly.**  
 **Also! As a sidenote, to anyone in the Phandom who has TABINOF - please make sure to tag spoilers if you post any, as I know there are probably several people who haven't gotten it yet, me included.**  
 **Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I know it's been a bit. I'm so sorry for that. I got distracted by other things.**

 **To those who reviewed:**

 **Crazieperson: I'm glad you think so!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Dan treated Phil to much the same as he had the first night. He barely said a word, just a greeting or farewell from time to time, and only ever if Phil initiated the entire thing.

But Phil noticed Dan watching him curiously more often than not, which gave him a little bit of hope of getting the brunette to open up and talk to him before the term was over.

Everyday that passed, usually at dinner, PJ and Chris would ask Phil about any progress that had been made.

Usually, the same thing was reported every day: 'No, he isn't talking yet. But he seems to be more comfortable than he was'.

And that _was_ progress where Dan was involved, Phil learned.

Of course, Phil managed to keep himself from getting too hopeful. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to be let down throughout the year.

* * *

Come time when the two boys were ready to sleep that night, Phil gave his usual goodnight to Dan as he turned onto his side to sleep, back to the brunette.

Dan didn't respond very quickly, but he did eventually return Phil's sentiments. And that was enough for Phil to be content as he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Nothing could have prepared himself to be woken up at about dawn by Dan's voice quietly flowing.

He blinked, grabbing for his glasses before turning to look at Dan, who was laying on his back on his bed, his phone to his ear and a faint smile showing.

" _Yes,_ Mum, I'm fine. You didn't have to call at dawn though, I would've called later. I _do_ have a roommate, you know. I'd rather not wake them up so early,"

Phil chuckled lowly at this, attracting Dan's attention.

Dan hesitated, looking over at Phil doubtfully before he sighed into the phone. "Never mind," he said softly. "I'll call you later,"

He didn't give a farewell before he hung up, Phil noticed. "Parents?"

Dan gave him a distrustful look, but nodded in response, turning over onto his side, back facing Phil.

The raven haired male took this as a sign their talk was over and nodded, getting up to get ready for the day.

At least he had a bit more to work with now, he mused.

* * *

 **Alright. Here you go! Sorry for taking so long, again.**


End file.
